King Edmund
King Edmund is a character in ''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure''. He is the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, its last known Dark King and the long-lost father of Eugene Fitzherbert. Appearance Personality Edmund is shown to be eccentric, mysterious, fierce, commanding and determined. He is shown to be socially awkward form being away from actual people for twenty five years, and unintentionally makes comments that ruins the party, although he genuinely wishes to bond with his long-lost son. Powers and Abilities Edmund possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. Coming from a long line of monarchs and warriors, however, gives him great leadership and fighting skills, where one of them is swordsmanship, to lead his people and to protect the world beyond his kingdom from the Moonstone opal. While the ravens he sent out to keep an eye on his son, before they lost track of him and bring Edmund wanted posters of Eugene to comfort him, shows that he has skills in animal training. Weapons Edmund wields a black sword with a purple gem, that looks a bit like the gem he wears around his neck and is on his black crown. He is also seen wilding an axe, with his kingdom's crest on it, when he had attacked Rapunzel and her allies, while wearing his bear head mask. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would sarcastically remark on Edmund being the ‘best dad’ for sending away his son and failing to secure a bond between the two. Because the young Viking is friends with the Sun-Drop and is heading for his kingdom, Edmund would do what it took to keep him from going there. Edmund wouldn’t be very scared of Toothless as he has dealt with much worse, and other actually intimate the reptile. Jack Frost Edmund would most likely not see Jack Frost, despite having experience with magic, and the winter spirit would be surprised that he is Eugene’s birth father. He would jokingly applaud him for naming Eugene 'Horace'. Merida DunBroch Merida would be put off by his hostile behavior, and would realize that the story of Edmund's Kingdom as it was similar to Mor'du's- ending in ruin due to the actions of their rulers. Because she is friends with the Sun-Drop and is heading for his kingdom, Edmund would do what it took to keep her from going there. Rapunzel Corona Even though Rapunzel was the Sun-Drop, Edmund refused to let her in the Dark Kingdom, out of fear that the Moonstone would cause more harm to his kingdom and instead tried to destroy it once and for all. He later became her ally and trusted her enough to be with Eugene, and supports their relationship. She was slightly annoyed when Edmund ruined the good mood at Eugene’s birthday party. Eugene Fitzherbert Edmund is Eugene's father, who had made the painful choice of sending his son away after his actions towards the Moonstone killed his wife and put his kingdom in danger. His crow Hamuel brought back Eugene's trinkets from his life and wanted posters of him to cope, but eventually they lost track of his precious son. Upon reuniting, Edmund unintentionally made their relationship awkward and bad, as he confused Eugene and gave his son the message that he still abandoned him nonetheless, which strained their relationship. Edmund wishes to bond with his son, but Eugene, who became confused by his destiny as Rapunzel's lover and Prince of the Dark Kingdom, wanted nothing to do with his father for being abandoned by him and being raised a lie. Eugene later began to distrust his own father, up to the point where instead of calling him “Father”, Eugene called him by his name. Edmund later returned to Corona to bond with his son once more, by bringing a royal family sash in order to bond with Eugene, however, it was later stolen. Edmund constantly tried to become close with Eugene whenever he stalled on their mission to retrieve the stolen sash, but he only made things worse by slowing them down and revealing that Eugene’s real name (Horace) was worse than the name he already had. Luckily, Eugene began to get along with his father after he learned they were both fans of the Flynnigan Rider books, and finally began to bond after that. Unfortunately, their good progress was ruined once Eugene found out Edmund stole the sash himself and staged it all as an elaborate plan to grow close with his son. Edmund was left disheartened after that, however, after the Stabbingtons showed up and trapped Eugene within a cave, Eugene later figured out that Edmund had kept all of his trinkets from his childhood, which improved their relationship. The sash was destroyed, but Edmund made a new one (which Eugene would later wear at his future wedding to Rapunzel), and reconciled with his son. At Eugene's party on his real birthday, Edmund unintentionally ruined the party by reminding Eugene that he had sent him away as a baby and lived a lie as a life, which annoyed Eugene and many other partygoers. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Support Characters